


The Warmth of Another

by revalis



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, M/M, not really shippy but can definitely be seen that way, snufkin loves moomin very much, they just really love each other okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revalis/pseuds/revalis
Summary: Sometimes even a warm summer evening feels cold





	The Warmth of Another

The comfort of a loved one is a very special thing. Having someone cheer you up when you are sad and care for you when you need it. It is something not everyone realizes they might need sometimes.  
  
For Snufkin, who loved solitude very much, the need to be around loved ones was not a constant thing. He seeked a ballance between social events and moments that he shared with nobody else. After living his life this way for years, Snufkin had gained confidence and strength so that there was no need for others to protect him.

However, because of this, Snufkin was convinced that he would be fine on his own. It prevented him from seeing just how lonely he he could feel at times.

  
Meeting Moomin was something that made Snufkin a little more self-aware and he sometimes found himself gazing over to the familiar Moominhouse at night. The gentle stream of the river and the quiet sound of the wind caressing the grass were things that Snufkin treasured dearly, for he loved being able to feel nature and live as a part of it.  
The feeling Snufkin enjoyed most nights had turned into something else one specific night.  
  
A heavy feeling in Snufkin's chest kept him from sleeping soundly the way he usually would have. The desire to get out of his tent and across the wooden bridge grew and every gaze in the direction of the Moominhouse came with a bitter taste of loss.  
Snufkin, who had been back in Moominvalley for a few months by then, did not fully understand this feeling as he knew he would be able to see Moomin again the next day. Even though he knew he was not alone, he felt like he was. It was not something Snufkin experienced often as he usually followed his heart and kept himself happy by living the freedom he was lucky to have.  
  
But that night was different and the desire to spend time with his friend grew with every moment that he spent looking around the dark, empty inside of his tent. Snufkin wondered what Moomin would think. Everyone knew even though Snufkin treasured his friends dearly, he often felt the need to be by himself in the solitude he loved so much. It would be very odd for him to suddenly express feelings of loneliness and a pressing desire to be in his friends' company.  
Snufkin sighed softly, moving to get up an crawling out of his tent. He rubbed his paws as if craving warmth despite summer's generous warmth, even at night. He felt a different kind of cold.  
  
Snufkin went to kneel by the water, dipping his paws and bringing them to his face. He took a deep breath and looked over at the familiar house. There was a light burning in one of the rooms on the top floor. Moomin was still awake.  
Snufkin got up quickly, dusting off his clothes and already making his way to the bridge. The closer he got to the house the more his chest seemed to tighten, but with a pleasant sensation this time. He had made up his mind the moment he saw the inviting warmth of the light.  
  
When Snufkin got to the house, he positioned himself underneath the window and picked up small pebbles which he threw at the window. Two, three, four pebbles and Snufkin considered the possibility that Moomin had fallen asleep and forgotten to turn off the light. He barely had time to finish the thought, however, when a white figure appeared behind the glass and opened the window. Snufkin smiled up at his friend, hoping he was not bothering him but selfishly wishing that he would be invited in.  
Moomin looked surprised and climbed up a little to make his way down the wooden ladder on the side of the house, but Snufkin stopped him with a raised paw and a meaningful look. Moomin hesitated for a moment, taking in the unfamiliar desperation in that look, before he nodded and slowly got back into his room. He left his window open.  
  
Snufkin's smile grew with confidence and he made his way up the ladder carefully, stepping into the dimly lit room. He closed the window behind himself and turned to face his friend, who now stood in front of him and looked concerned.  
Moomin looked like he wanted to say something, but decided against it in favour of giving Snufkin as much time as he might need. There was a comfortable silence before Snufkin cleared his throat and, with a quiet voice, confessed his true feelings. Snufkin, who rarely stuttered or lost his cool, admitted that he had been craving the warmth of a friend so much that it had kept him awake.  
Moomin was surprised by this, but did not hesitate to offer comfort to his friend. He told him that he had not been able to fall asleep either and that Snufkin was free to stay the night.  
  
Snufkin accepted the offer gratefully and let himself enjoy the comfort of his dear friend, getting into bed with him and snuggling close to let himself feel the presence of another body. Both quickly fell asleep, knowing that their bond granted them warmth in a way that a blanket alone never could.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first fic in a long time, i hope you enjoyed it. thank you for reading!


End file.
